The Forest
by NukalurkCakes
Summary: I walked over to her and saw a glimmer in her eyes. God I hope this isn't a trap. What happens when a tantalizing and uninvited guest makes its way into his cabin? I know, terrible summary. Rated M for a reason. (Complete)


Disclaimer: I don't own The Forest or any of it's characters. Just like playing it and got this idea because I'm a perv. Anywho... review cos' I can't judge my own writing!

* * *

It's been six months. Six months since that inevitable plain crash that ruined any form of life I ever had or created for myself. I feel the time slipping by slower and slower the more I look for my son.

At first I had hope that one day i'd see him and be able to hold him in my arms once more but lately its been harder to feel his presence on this island. The only soul I've come in contact with are the cannibalistic mutant humans that I swear fuck with my mind. In the middle of the night I hear them, maybe even feel them around me I'm not sure but I know they're out there. I spent days, no maybe even weeks building up the strength and courage to leave the sanctuary of my cabin and face whatever the hell is truly out there and tonight was the night.

I stayed up staring at the door knob in the hopes it would turn and I could ambush them in the middle of their attempted break in. Minutes or maybe even hours passed who knows how long I waited but something wasn't right. Nothing. Not even a sound of footsteps or the audible sound of muffled grunts and high pitched wails off into the distance. The silence was deafening.

I eventually worked myself up off the floor and away from the corner I had perched my bottom and walked toward the door. A spark of lightning could be seen as well as the after sounds of thunder signaled to me that a storm was soon approaching and that I needed to act fast if I were to do anything to remedy the sleepless nights I've been getting. I swung the door open harder then I should have and stood in the doorway waiting. I scanned the darkness but all I could see were swaying trees and bushes. I stepped outside and walked towards my campfire to lite it needing the light it was about to give me but as I bent down I heard the snapping of a stick directly in front of I shifted slightly and took a giant step backwards trying to put any distance I could between me and whatever was in the forest

Without hesitation I yelled "Whoever is out there, leave!" knowing full well the creature wouldn't understand me whether it was an animal or a cannibal but I hoped the yelling scared them off.

I waited for only a moment before I could feel the pelting rain touch my body. I looked at my cabin and back at the location the sound came from and convinced myself it was nothing and that I needed to go back inside. I turned my back and walked towards my door but noticed it was closed. "I don't remember closing this" I said to myself. I opened the door and set down my ax and looked around. The place wasn't big by any means but it was home and if I found my son, it would be enough for the both of us. I walked further inside and noticed a black form hunched over into a ball in the corner. My breath caught into my throat and I backed off. I could hear heavy breathing from its direction and I quickly noted it was a cannibal.

I backed up feeling for the dresser so I could retrieve my ax or any form of protection. As I backed away I prayed I wouldn't mess this up but before I could finish my prayer my heel came in contact with a very noisy can and following was another crack of thunder as if God was laughing at my blunder. The cannibal leaped up and turned around to stare at me. It was a female with shoulder length brown hair. She was soaked from the water and I could see mud and blood covered her whole body. She was wearing nothing but a cloth around her genital region which wasn't uncommon. She bent down like a leopard waiting for me to make my move and the first moment I got I turned around to quickly grab my ax.

She ran towards me leaping across my bed and forcing me to the ground. I had just missed my ax and was now being straddled by the woman. She was hitting me in the ribs, hard. My fight or flight instincts kicked in and with the help of adrenaline I manged to push her off of me and change positions. I had her on her back wrist above her head and I was straddling her. She thrashed and cried and obviously wanted me to let her go but if I did I would surely die. I had to get to my ax somehow and end her before I died but for some reason I couldn't. It was too far and if I let her go she would either attack me or run away. Her running away wouldn't be so bad. At least I would be alive but I couldn't let her go. I just held her down. she continued to thrash until she got tired and just laid there. Her breathing was hard and rough and I watched her chest and stomach rise and fall. She was slender but also very toned and her breasts were a good size with perky nipples.

Wait why was I looking at her breasts? What am I thinking? I couldn't possibly be thinking about things like that, this woman wants to kill me! But yet I stared. I eventually looked at her eyes and noticed she was staring at me. Half closed lids, parted lips and her facial expressions were soft, not so tense. For once I thought she was almost...Pretty? I felt the tightness in my pants before I realized it and I gulped. No no no no no, this can't be happening.

I had to do something to get out of this situation and fast. As I went to move my member rubbed against her leg and a surge of pleasure rushed through me and my breathing stopped. She noticed this too and with wide eyes she began thrashing again. I had to position myself again to hold her down and in the midst of her thrashing her cloth began to bunch up on her stomach exposing herself to me.

The tightening grew as I stared and it was becoming unbearable. I was committed to this now. Just once I told myself. This can never happen again. I needed to get this out. With one hand on her wrists I used my other one to slowly rub down her side. She was still wet from the rain and the lamp next to my bed made her skin glisten. Her breasts especially. With my full attention on her breasts I grabbed one. Feeling its hard nipple in my palm was satisfying and as I began to massage it she stopped thrashing.

I stopped and looked at her face. She had her eyes closed, mouth open and her breathing was rough. Did she like it? I watched her face as I massaged again and her breath hitched and she arched her back a little. I didn't want to waste any time because who knows what else is out there. I quickly changed positions with her legs around me but she didn't like that and jabbed me in the side with her knee and I let go of her wrists as well as a loud yelp. She quickly got up and screeched at me while she wrapped her arms around her breasts. I couldn't tell if it was the blood on her face but I could swear I saw a faint shade of pink in her cheeks.

I laid there on the floor and she started to walk around me towards the door. Without thinking I grabbed her ankle and she fell to floor with a hard thud. Oh god what has gotten into me? I got up and backed against the wall away from her thinking she would get up any moment but...she didn't.

Did I hurt her? Kill her? Horror struck me but why? I've killed many of these things before surely she isn't any different. And when did I start referring to her as a person? She isn't a person! She's..something else. I walked toward her and bent down to check for a pulse. As cautious as I could be I shook her. With no response I checked her pulse and found she had one which was relieving.

I got up not knowing what to do. I stared at her for a moment and noted yet again she was actually pretty. My member twitched reminding me of how much I wanted her, but did I want her over my own life? I picked her up and opened my door being careful to look outside. Most cannibals and animals wouldn't dare come out into a storm like this but you can never be too careful.

I brought her over to the pond right outside my house and washed her as best as I could with it being storming and dark outside. After bringing her back inside I dried her off and laid her on my bed. I walked to the chair I had against the wall and sat down, staring at her. My pants tightened around the bane of existence and I felt that craving.

I unzipped my pants and began to stroke my member. The feeling was good but not what I wanted. I closed my eyes and continued for awhile occasionally staring at the woman lying in my bed for help to stimulate myself but my body wasn't reacting the way I wanted it to. I needed her and craved her now. I stopped and opened my eyes and saw her staring at me. I stood up shocked and noticed she wasn't staring at me, but my shaft still held in my hand.

I tried to cover myself up but she whimpered. She was sitting on the bed legs spread apart a little, back against the bed post. She was rubbing her breasts in the same motion I had done previously but when she didn't get the same feeling she growled and looked at me expectantly. I was dumbfounded. What makes her want it now? Just a moment ago when she realized my intentions she tried everything to get away!

I walked over to her and I saw a glimmer in her eyes. God I hope this isn't a trap but I want her, badly. I was at the end of bed and we just stared at each other. I bent over and grabbed her ankles pulling her down so she was flat, flush against the bed then raised my hands up to see if she went to attack me but instead she lifted her legs up to her stomach and spread them giving me a full view of what she had to offer. My member got harder if that was even possible.

I undressed and walked over to the bed and got on top of her. She gabbed my hands and put them on her breast and started to move them then took her hands off leaving me to do what she wanted and I complied. I groped her, massaging and pinching her nipples just slightly. She moaned in response to my touch and arched her back even more than before. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer moving my face right above hers. She was confused at the close contact, I assumed shes never kissed before and I was reluctant to try.

With courage I gently touched her face with my hand and leaned in closing my eyes. When our lips touched she gave a small jolt but didn't pull away. I did though and looked at her expression hoping to read it. She looked at me for a second then made a very exaggerated kissy face with her lips and closed her eyes. I couldn't help but snort at that. She looked at me puzzled and so I kissed her again, longer this time and I felt her lips conform to mine.

I broke the kiss and moved down to her neck and kissed there. She moaned and tightened her hands on my back. I moved my right hand down to her lower region and started rubbing the tender nub between her folds. I could hear the pleasure in her breathing as I continued. I gently put one finger inside of her and she gasped. I don't think shes ever gone this slow and i'm sure she liked it. Her face was blushing as I pumped my finger in and out of her. I kissed her again as I put another finger inside of her and moved faster.

She was becoming wetter with my touch. I loved the sound of her moaning. It was higher pitched than most but it was sweet, almost innocent and only I could hear it as I touched her gentle areas. I pulled out my fingers and positioned my member just outside of her entrance. I rubbed the tip of my member up and down her rubbing a bit longer on her tender nub showing her I was ready to put it in.

I looked at her face and everything seemed well so I proceeded to enter her. I went slow and watched her expression. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched as she moaned, almost cried out in pleasure. I took my self completely out and put it back in again transfixed on the beautiful expressions her face made while I made love to her. The pleasure was unimaginable. Its what I needed and it was perfect. I proceeded in and out of her panting into her neck and hearing her moan in ecstasy.

She clawed at my back only hard enough to leave red marks and it fueled me to go even faster. It went from a steady rhythm to an animalistic pace as I was nearing my end. I could feel her end coming too as her walls tightened around my member. With one last pounding inside of her she released and clamped her walls down in her orgasm. I gave a few more thrusts and came inside of her grunting into her ear.

I collapsed to the side of her on the bed both of us panting. I don't remember what happened next but a black darkness took over me. I woke up the next day, naked on my bed completely satisfied and no woman next to me, door wide open.


End file.
